Buscando una voz
by Ariadna
Summary: VERSIÓN REEDITADA. lean por favor, la historia de la banda de Yama-chan ^__^
1. notas previas

****

Buscando una voz.

Por: Ariadna.

__

Notas Previas,

Para comenzar, este fanfic fue reeditado. No cambié la idea por completo, pero si arreglé muchos detalles y alargué el primer cap, como tenía pensado desde un comienzo ^^

Y para que en medio del fic no salgan notas tan largas explicando los datos, lo explicaré todo antes, o sea, ahora.

Primero que nada, este fic fue idea original de Cris. Tenía pensado hace tiempo hacer un fic de estos personajes, pero no me entusiasmé hasta que ella me pidió un fic así. Así que, ¡gracias Cris! Este fic es para ti ^^

Los miembros de la banda de Yamato, que según tengo entendido se llama "Jóvenes adolescentes" (¬¬U ese ES el nombre…), son cuatro. 

Primero está **Yama-chan**, claro, como voz y bajista. Si, BAJISTA, no es guitarra lo que él toca en el capítulo de Navidad, y yo la tonta, no me di cuenta hasta hace poco, pero así es. Este fic ocurre un año antes que las aventuras de 02, así que este rubio tiene 13 años y acaba de entrar a la secundaria.

El segundo miembro es **Akira**, único con nombre según la información de Toei, es el de anteojos y pelo oscuro, y toca los teclados. Según yo, tiene 14 años, uno más que Yamato, y cursa segunda año de secundaria.

****

Shigeru tiene un nombre inventado por mí, debido a un kanji que me gusta, a pesar de no saber su significado =P. él es el guitarrista. Mi versión dice que tiene 15 y cursa primero de preparatoria.

****

Tetsuya o Tetsu, es el baterista. Para mí, el líder ^^ (y mi favorito!). El nombre lo escogí en honor a Tetsuya Ogawa, líder y bajista de mi grupo japonés fav, Laruku. Tiene 14 años como Akira, e igualmente va en segundo de secundaria, aunque no en el mismo curso que el tecladista.

El resto de los personajes mencionados o son los elegidos, o son inventados por mí. Estos últimos son:

El anterior vocalista, **Makoto**. La edad nunca la definí, creo que 15, como Shigeru, aunque no compañeros de curso. Nombrado así por el vocalista de Lucifer, otro grupo japonés. 

Las hermanas **Ai y Aki Maeda**. Ai es compañera de Akira, 14 años. Aki es menor, compañera de Koushirou, 12 años. Sus nombres son basados en las verdaderas Ai y Aki Maeda, ambas Idols singer relativamente famosas en su país. Ai es la encargada de la mayor parte de la música de Digimon, además de dar voz a Mimi Tachikawa; Aki es quien da ritmo a otra serie, "Boys be…".

****

Shinya y su hermano **Kohta**.El primero es compañero de Shigeru, el segundo no asiste a la misma escuela, pero es un año menor. Shinya aspira a vocalista, y Kohta es bajista. Son personajes secundarios usados en honor a aquellos miembros de la banda Pierrot, también japonesa, claro. Allí Shinya es conocido como Kirito, quien es oficialmente homosexual, por que podría haber leves menciones de eso (pero sólo leves). Sus posiciones en la banda son iguales que en el fic.

Supongo que esa es suficiente información por ahora, y espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia.

Recuerden que salvo por Makoto, Ai, Aki, Shinya y Kohta, todos los personajes pertenecen a la Toei, ¡no son míos!

Ah! Claro, por favor nunca se olviden de dejar review!!


	2. conociendo a integrantes y amigos

****

Buscando una voz.

Por: Ariadna.

Parte I, C_onociendo a integrantes y amigos._

Las ocho de la mañana. No, perdón, ocho y cinco minutos. Y tres chicos ya están afuera de su aula castigados por llegar atrasados.

"¡Todo es tu culpa, Taichi!"

"¿Mi culpa? ¿Por qué?"

"¡Porque sí!"

"pero…"

"Yamato tiene razón, es tu culpa."

"¿Tú también, Sora?"

"Si aprendieras a atarte bien los cordones de los zapatos no te hubieses caído de esa manera."

"¡Mis cordones están perfectamente!"

"Sí, claro…"

La discusión continuó en ese tono durante un rato más, hasta que la cara de la profesora se asomó por la puerta con una mirada asesina y los hizo callar.

Los tres chicos suspiraron resignados. Una semana de clases y ya habían comenzado con el pie izquierdo…

Ignorante de lo que les ocurría a esos tres chicos de primero de secundaria, un chico de alborotado cabello oscuro y anteojos pasó por su lado pensando en otra cosa. Caminó por los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar a una de las aulas de los de primer año de preparatoria. Buscó con la mirada a ver si el profesor estaba y viendo que no, entró rápidamente.

"¡Shigeru!"

Al oír ese nombre, uno de los alumnos de esa sala se giró hacia la entrada. Su cabello parecía aún más desordenado que el del otro chico, de un color rojizo que parecía no ser el original, y sus ojos eran claros.

"¿Akira? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

El susodicho no esperó más y se acercó a su amigo. No sonreía, por lo que estaba claro que el tema que venía a discutir era muy serio.

"¿Y tu profesor?"

"No va a venir hoy."

"Bien." Se sentó al lado del pelirrojo. "Tenemos problemas."

"Me imagino, sino no habrías venido desde tu sector de la escuela hasta acá."

"hum. Ya descubrí porque no sabíamos de Makoto desde que ingresamos a la escuela hace una semana."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no se comunicaba con nosotros? Estaba preocupado…"

"¡No deberías! ¡Makoto se fue a vivir a Okinawa!"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Ayer me llamó y me dijo que sus supuestas vacaciones eran en realidad una prueba de su familia para ver si se irían a vivir allí. ¡El idiota se fue y no va a volver!"

El enojo de Akira era obvio, ¡y entendible! Shigeru no se lo podía creer…

"Pero… pero…" finalmente explotó. "¡No puede hacer eso! ¡Él es el vocalista!"

"¡Ya lo hizo!"

"Rayos…" Shigeru se calmó un poco al ver que el resto de sus compañeros de clase lo miraban extrañados, estaban gritando demasiado. "¿Qué dice Tetsu de todo esto?"

"Nada." Akira lanzó un respingo y se cruzó de brazos. "Sabes que cuando se enoja no dice nada. Dijo que hablaríamos después, pero nada más."

"Justo cuando ya nos habíamos consolidado como banda… ¡incluso ya nos pidieron tocar para el aniversario de la escuela!"

"Parece que no podremos cumplir, ¿eh?" Akira sonrió amargamente. "Sin vocalista no podemos hacer mucho."

"Makoto debería haber sido más responsable, ¿cómo no nos dijo antes?" 

"De seguro la reacción de Tetsu le daba miedo." Suspiró. "No lo culpo en ese caso, Tetsuya puede ser mi amigo, pero no hay nada peor que hacerlo enojar…"

"¿Y que pasará con los arreglos que teníamos planeados?" Shigeru sentía la necesidad de un cigarrillo en ese momento, su vida por un cigarrillo… "¿no se supone que ibas a dejar el bajo a manos de Makoto para dedicarte a los teclados?"

"Si, bueno, no creo que nada de eso se pueda ahora. Suficiente es preocuparnos de buscar un nuevo vocalista que se acople a nosotros como para pedir que toque el bajo también." Otro suspiro. "maldito Makoto…"

"um, Akira… ¿no deberías estar en clases?"

"Si, pero le pedí a Maeda que me cubriera mientras venía a hablar contigo."

"¿Maeda? ¿Te refieres a Maeda Ai?" El chico parecía levemente sorprendido. "¿Desde cuando Ai y tú son tan amigos?"

"er, desde… eh…" a Akira se le enrojecieron las mejillas. Prefirió cambiar de tema. "Me tengo que ir, nos vemos a la hora de almuerzo, donde siempre."

El chico de lentes salió algo apresurado de la sala. Su expresión, ya menos roja, se había puesto seria. Estaba preocupado por el futuro de su banda… habían comenzado a tocar hace un año, no podía terminar todo de golpe…

Pasó de nuevo por la sala de los de primer año y vio como los tres chicos que estaban castigados momentos atrás aún seguían ahí, con expresión resignada.

"Estaré igual si no me apresuro…" se murmuró a sí mismo y aceleró su paso.

De vuelta con los chicos de primero, estos no estaban nada felices. La profesora les había asegurado que recibirían doble castigo apenas acabara la clase. Cuando llegó la hora, la señora, ya entrada en edad, los miró de arriba abajo con algo de desprecio.

"Parece que ustedes tres son muy amigos, ¿no?"

"Eh, bueno…" Sora pateó a Taichi para que no terminara su respuesta, era mejor guardar silencio. "ouch."

"Si ese es el caso, no tendrán problemas en cumplir con la tarea que les encomendaré para esta clase." Sonrió. Ella era la profesora de la clase de Música, y ya sabía de antemano que la mayoría de los alumnos de la escuela detestaban su clase porque nadie tenía el oído para disfrutar los sonidos como ella. Estaba segura que los haría sufrir con algo productivo. "Música no es una materia que se pueda tomar a la ligera. Deberán aprender eso con lo más básico."

"¿Qué es…?" 

"Tienen una semana para traer una composición del estilo que mejor les parezca, deberá tener al menos tres instrumentos diferentes y debe durar un mínimo de tres minutos. Esa canción será parte de su evaluación a final de año."

"¿Qué? Pero…" Sora iba a replicar, ¡no sabía nada de música! "Ni siquiera hemos asistido a una clase con usted y no sabemos como…ouch."

Esta vez Yamato la pateó a ella para que callara. Sora lo miró interrogante, porque el chico estaba sonriendo.

"Deberían haber sido más atentos y aprender a no llegar tarde a clases, secundaria es mucho más exigente que primaria, niños, deben aprender a asumir sus responsabilidades." Dicho esto, la profesora se retiró.

"Pan comido." Comentó Yamato una vez que ella se fue.

"¿De que te sonríes tanto, Yama?" Cuestionó Taichi, de mal humor. "¿Qué tiene de gracia que nos den este tremendo trabajo en la primera semana de clases?"

"Idiota. Solo me alegro que ésta y gimnasia sean las únicas clases que comparto con ustedes, sino realmente sería un problema…"

"¿A que te refieres?" Preguntó Sora.

"No se preocupen tanto, yo sé como componer canciones, ¡lo he hecho desde que tengo ocho años!"

"¿En serio?" La colorina sonrió. "¡Eso es genial!"

"Es cosa que busque entre mis viejas canciones y ya está."

"¿Entonces nosotros no tenemos que hacer nada?" Interrogó Taichi, arqueando una ceja.

"Les cobraré el favor si tengo problemas en gimnasia." Fue la respuesta de su amigo.

El chico de lentes de hace un rato, cursante de segundo año, tras dos largas clases más, salió a caminar nuevamente por los pasillos, esta vez acompañado de una chica. La muchacha tenía los cabellos castaño claro y los ojos negros. Sonreía alegremente por ir al lado de su amigo, haciendo que éste se sonrojara continuamente.

"Maeda… no es necesario que me acompañes, ¿sabes?"

"¡Pero si quiero!" Replicó ella. "Si hay una vacante en tu banda, quiero hacer la prueba, y para eso tengo que agradarle a Ogawa, ¿no es así? Él es el líder…" la sonriente chica se giró bruscamente hacía el muchacho. "¡Y llámame Ai! Si no, cualquiera me confunde con mi hermana."

"primero que nada, aunque le agrades a Tetsu, es poco probable que te acepte en la banda, ya que estamos acostumbrados a tocar con una voz masculina…"

"pueden experimentar algo nuevo…"

"um… segundo, nadie te puede confundir con Aki porque ella es menor que tú."

"pero a ella la llamas por su nombre…"

"Para poder llamarte a ti por el apellido."

"¡Quiero que sea al revés!"

Él suspiró resignado. Ella era una buena amiga, pero demasiado caprichosa…

"De todas formas," continuó él. "La búsqueda de un nuevo vocalista aún no comienza. Tengo que hablar con Tetsu para ver como nos organizaremos…"

Su compañera iba a replicar, pero al entrar al aula del curso paralelo al de ellos chocaron con uno de sus compañeros de aquel curso que iba saliendo.

"ay…"

"¿Estás bien, Akira?" Le preguntó el chico con quien chocó, de pelo azul y anteojos parecidos a los del susodicho. "no miré por donde iba…"

Akira sonrió al reconocer al otro muchacho, y agitó su cabeza.

"Estoy bien," respondió. "Nosotros también íbamos distraídos."

"¿Cómo has estado, Jou?" Interrumpió Ai. "¡Hace mucho que no te veía!"

"er…" el otro soltó una mueca extrañada. "nos vimos esta mañana al entrar a clases, Ai…"

"Oh." La chica reaccionó, recordando. "¡Es verdad! Lo que pasa es que venía pensando en Akira en ese momento, por eso no presté atención…"

Su acompañante se puso como tomate. ¡Maeda era demasiado sincera!

Jou rió ante la situación, pero tuvo que despedirse rápidamente, explicando que tenía ir por un libro a la biblioteca.

Tras eso, los dos compañeros que quedaron se dirigieron con paso firme hacia un alumno serio que no los notó llegar hace unos minutos, ya que miraba absorto por la ventana la caída suave de las hojas de cerezos por el viento de primavera… Su cabello era castaño oscuro y sus ojos penetrantes. Esa expresión no cambió al ver a los otros dos chicos buscándolo.

"Hola Akira, Maeda."

"Puedes llamarme Ai." Insistió la susodicha.

"hum," interrumpió Akira. "Buenos días, Tetsu."

"¿Ya hablaste con Shigeru?"

"si, y está de acuerdo con buscar una nueva voz, quedamos de juntarnos a la hora de almuerzo, dentro de un rato…"

"ok, iré apenas termine la siguiente clase… ¿alguna sugerencia sobre cómo buscar al nuevo vocalista?"

"Nada en particular, salvo por colocar avisos por toda la escuela."

"Podrían pedirle ayuda a Izumi."

"¿uh?" Tetsuya alzó la vista al escuchar a la única chica del trío hablar. "¿a que te refieres?"

"Bueno, en el curso de Aki hay un chico especialista en todo eso relacionado con la computación…" Ai sonrió. "Si quieren darse a conocer, deberían hablar con él. Es muy bueno en lo que hace…"

"Si sabe de computación, ¿crees que sepa algo sobre sonido también?" Akira no pudo evitar ser curioso.

"um, no lo sé… puede que si…" ella se puso a pensar por un momento, tratando de recordar… "¡sí! él nos ayudó a Aki y a mí el concurso de voces infantiles hace dos años… estoy segura que sigue siendo un experto en todo eso…"

"Un sonidista no es lo que estamos buscando ahora." Hizo notar Tetsuya a su amigo, que parecía haberse ido a las nubes.

"ya lo sé, pero a futuro tal vez… cuando ya tengamos una nueva voz…"

"Si, puede ser, pero no ahora." Se giró hacia Maeda. "dices entonces que este chico puede ayudarnos a promocionar la banda…"

"¡Claro!"

"¿Puedes irlo a buscar a la hora de almuerzo para hablar con él, por favor?"

"Sin ningún problema."

Viendo que la hora de receso terminaría pronto, dejaron sólo a Tetsu y volvieron a su salón. 

Akira no pudo evitar una sonrisa, la que traía Ai era contagiosa… verla feliz por poder ayudar lo animaba a él también. Aún había esperanza para su banda, todo se solucionaría.

El muchacho de pelo azul que chocó con la parejita antes, a la hora de almuerzo ya estaba saliendo de la fila de la comida, con sus "alimentos"… lanzó un suspiro resignado al verlos. ¡Era un asco! Pero bueno… ¿qué casino de escuela tenía buena comida para empezar? No conocía ninguno…

Con la vista recorrió la cafetería en busca de alguien familiar. Era temprano aún, así que no había mucho gente, pero por suerte, dos amigos suyos estaban sentados no muy lejos y le hicieron ceñas.

"¡Hola Jou!" La saludó muy animada una niña de cara angelical. "Uy, ¿cómo es que te atreves a comer _eso_?" Lo interrogó, con cara de espanto, y luego indicó su propio plato. "deberías traer tu propia comida, como mi hermano y yo, es más _seguro_…"

"Buenas tardes, Hikari." Fue la respuesta simple que usó el chico, luego se giró a su otro amigo. "¿Tú también compraste comida aquí, Koushirou?"

Él, pelirrojo y bajito, asintió levemente mientras con disgusto tragaba una cucharada de lo que fuera estuviera comiendo…

"Mi mamá no alcanzó a darme una colación esta mañana, y yo no sé cocinar, así que ni modo…"

Apenas Jou se sentó junto a ellos, dos chicas nuevas aparecieron corriendo.

"¡¡Izumi Koushirou!!"

El chico tragó saliva… giró su vista y las vio, no con mucho ánimo, por lo que pudo notar su amigo. También sabía que el Izumi era muy educado, así que lo compadeció al verlo sonreír forzadamente.

"Inoue, Aki, hola."

"¿Por qué la llamas a ella por su nombre y a mí por mi apellido?" Cuestionó furiosa una de ellas, de largo y liso pelo morado y anteojos grandes. 

"Porque yo le caigo mejor que tú, Miyako." Se burló la otra, de altura baja como el pelirrojo, cabello caoba y ojos negros. 

"eso no es cierto…"

Jou miró como las dos muchachas, desconocidas ambas por él, discutían sobre su cercanía con Koushirou. Le cayó una gota de sudor…

"¿A qué me han venido a buscar?" Consultó interrumpiendo el Izumi, muy nervioso, como si esas chicas le dieran miedo. "¿Hay algo en que las pueda ayudar ahora?"

"Prometiste almorzar conmigo hoy para que habláramos de computadoras, ¿recuerdas?" Dijo la llamada Miyako, con aire ofendido.

"Pues él quedó de ayudarme con una tarea a la hora de almuerzo, así que tiene que almorzar _conmigo_." Insistió Aki. "Lo mío es más importante."

"claro que no, lo que pasa es que eres muy tonta para hacer un trabajo sola…"

"Tonta eres tú que vienes con una excusa tan mala para hablar con él, ¡por favor!"

Otra vez discutieron. Jou no podía creer lo mal que se llevaban a causa de Koushirou… sintió que le jalaban el brazo. 

"¿Qué pasa, Hikari?" Susurró, para no llamar la atención de las chicas.

"Yo ya me voy. Lo siento, pero quedé de llevar a un compañero nuevo al salón de inscripciones para entrar en el club de deportes." Se disculpó. "pensé que le podría presentar a Taichi para que él lo ayudara, pero mi hermano no llega…" 

"Está bien, al menos te salvas de _esto_…"

Luego que Hikari lograra escapar, Jou decidió hacer lo mismo. No se le ocurría ninguna manera de ayudar a Koushirou, así que prefirió huir.

El pelirrojo lo notó irse, y su expresión se volvió más adolorida, ahora estaba solo con esas dos…

"¿Qué harás entonces, Izumi?" Preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

"Lamento no que creyeran que no cumplí, pero jamás dije que estaría con ustedes en el almuerzo, sino después de clase…"

Las dos muchachas pestañearon varias veces, haciendo memoria, y si no fuera por su carácter fuerte, ambas estarían ruborizadas por su error.

"Cómo sea, ahora tienes tiempo, ¿no?" Insistió la Inoue.

"Sí, pero para mí." anunció una nueva voz.

La chica con la que Jou chocó en la mañana estaba ahí, y Koushirou la reconoció de inmediato.

"Hola Ai, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?" Saludó cortésmente el único chico del grupo.

"¿Me puedes acompañar un momento? Hay unos amigos que quieren conocerte."

"¿uh? Supongo que sí…"

"Pero…" trató de detenerlos Aki. "¡No se vale, hermana!"

"Te lo devolveré más tarde, no te preocupes…"

El trío de primer año llegó a la escena cinco segundos después que el Izumi se fuera, y vieron como Aki y Miyako desaparecían también, muy molestas.

"¿Quién era esa chica que se llevó a Koushirou?" interrogó en voz alta Sora, a nadie en especifico.

"¿Qué importa?" Replicó Taichi. "¡Mejor comamos antes que se acabe la hora!"

Yamato asintió dándole la razón, y se sentaron los tres en la mesa hace poco abandonada.

"Yama, ¿estás seguro que podrás tener esa composición dentro de una semana?" Sora parecía aún preocupada por la tarea.

"Ya les dije que no se preocuparan, cuando se trata de música, ¡soy un experto!"

__

Continuará…


End file.
